gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghoul Soul Detection Squad
Ghoul Soul Detection Squad is a Japanese animated parody series spun-off from the Detective Conan manga/anime series. The anime, which is a parody of both YTV's Monster Buster Club and Sui Ishida's Tokyo Ghoul, aired on TV Aichi and TV Tokyo in Japan in 2016. The series was licensed by Toonami Channel in Canada and Vortexx Network in the United States, with the episodes being dubbed by Funimation. In April 2017, Vortexx Network commissioned a second season of 12 episodes, to premiere in the US sometime in 2017. While the series never aired on Vortexx Network, Aura began to run the completed episodes in November 2017. Cast *Minami Takayama (Japanese)/Alison Viktorin (English) as Conan Edogawa TBA. Plot After an outbreak of ghouls start appearing all over Japan, Jimmy Kudo (as Conan Edogawa) forms the Ghoul Soul Detection Squad to track down ghouls from all over Japan. Since Kudo's the only person in Japan who is immune to ghoul souls, he's also the only one on the squad to visit locations where he knows ghoul souls may be lingering. Episodes Season 1 #Squad Formation! (US airdate: 11/7/17): After Jimmy Kudo (as Conan Edogawa) sees an outbreak of ghouls all over Japan, he calls on his best friends to form the Ghoul Soul Detection Squad. #Monoghoul (US airdate: 11/14/17): After Kudo has a close encounter with Monokuma, a ghoul soul gets into Monokuma and turns him into a ghoul. #Maple Ghoul (US airdate: 11/21/17): When Kudo attempts to save Patty from a wild monster, a ghoul soul gets into Patty and turns her into a titan-like ghoul. #Aggressive Ret-ghoul-ko (US airdate: 11/28/17): Kudo is asked to patrol a big office building. Meanwhile, Retsuko is possessed by a ghoul soul, becoming a ghoul herself in the process. #Dead-ghoul Wonderland (US airdate: 12/26/17): Kudo visits the Deadman Wonderland prison and forms an alliance with Ganta Igarashi when suddenly, the ghoul souls invade the prison, turning every inmate except Ganta (including Shiro) into ghouls. #My Guardian Ghouls (US airdate: 1/2/18): Kudo investigates Seiyo Academy for any traces of Ghoul Souls- except a ghoul soul has already gotten to Tadase, not only making him into a ghoul, but making his Chara Change permanent. #FLGL: Fooly Ghouly (US airdate: 1/9/18): Kudo investigates Naota Nandaba's house when suddenly a ghoul soul possesses Haruko Haruhara, turning her into a ghoul. #Ghoul Snow (US airdate: 1/16/18): Kudo investigates Chiyuki's house looking for any ghoul souls when suddenly Toya gets possessed by a ghoul soul- making him a vampire-ghoul in the process. #My Hero-ghoul Academia (US airdate: 1/23/18): Kudo investigates Izuku's house looking for ghoul souls, when he finds a newspaper saying that most of Japan's best superheroes- including Mount Lady and All Might- were possessed by ghoul souls, turning them into ghouls in the process. #One-Punch Ghoul (US airdate: 1/30/18): Kudo investigates Saitama's house for ghoul souls, as he's the only superhero left that hasn't been possessed by ghoul souls, when suddenly not only does an evil villain arrive in City-Z, said villain gets possessed by a ghoul soul, making him a ghoul- and more evil than he already was. #Kill la Ghoul (US airdate: 2/6/18): Kudo investigates Honno Town in search of ghoul souls, when suddenly almost every resident of said town (excluding Ryuko Matoi) get possessed by ghoul souls, making them ghouls. #Ghoul Note (US airdate: 2/13/18): Kudo investigates Near's office in search of ghoul souls, when suddenly Near's partner gets possessed by a ghoul soul, making him a ghoul. Season 2 #Beyblade: Ghoul Fusion (US airdate: 7/31/18): Kudo investigates Tyson's house and finds no ghoul souls. However, when he heads to the closest Beyblade stadium, he finds that all the Bladers have turned into ghouls. #Ghoul Piece (US airdate: 8/7/18): Kudo investigates the Straw Hats' ship, when suddenly all the pirates at sea get possessed by ghoul souls, making them ghouls in the process. #Ghoulpet (US airdate: 8/14/18): Ruby visits Kudo, who investigates her home, only to find that most of the Jewelpets were possessed by ghoul souls- instead of turning into ghouls, they get addicted to chocolate. #B-Daman Ghoulfire (US airdate: 8/21/18): Kudo investigates Riki's house and finds the Jewelpets who have been possessed by the ghoul souls before- only now they're playing B-Daman. Note: This is the first (and so far only) confirmed episode where Kudo technically doesn't discover new ghoul souls. #Magighoul DoReMi (US airdate: 8/28/18): Kudo investigates Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle's town, only to find that the ghoul souls have possessed everyone within said town. #GSDS Meeting (US airdate: 10/2/18): Kudo organizes a meeting for the Detection Squad, to see how the progress is going. Later, he discovers that the ghoul souls were being sent to Earth by a mysterious machine. #Behind the Scenes (US airdate: 10/10/18 (DVD)): In a parody of behind-the-scenes episodes, Kudo explains what happened in "Ghoul Soul Detection Squad" up to that point. #The Finale (US airdate: 10/9/18): Kudo tries to get rid of the machine that sent the ghoul souls upon the Earth in the first place. Home media Aura Films released the entire anime on DVD in Region 1, containing all 20 episodes, on October 10th, 2018, after the airing of the series conclusion. The Region 1 release contains both the English dub and the Japanese audio with English subtitles. The series' Region 2 release has been confirmed to be Japan-only, albeit with English subtitles. Trivia *The series has cameo appearances of characters from other anime series. For the first 17 episodes, episode titles also parody character names/anime titles. Category:Anime Category:Seikunime